Paint it Black
by KHchick101
Summary: Robin disappeared three months ago. Now, Jump City's crime rate is mysteriously being taken care of by a normal, albeit strange, teenage boy who goes by the name Black. As the Titans befriend this lunatic, they begin to see a relation between him and their missing leader. Will they be able to find Robin, or will Black turn them all insane as himself? Actually, contains NO OC.
1. Chapter 1

My creative process decided it's going to be ADHD. One day it goes, "I think I want to do this," then the next, it's "No, I want to do this instead." It's extremely frustrating! Anyways, I started this story out as a drabble shot on my collection "Of Mustard and Three Foot Purple Tongues" and from there, it kind of settled in the back of my mind and grew until it wanted to come out. Lately, I've just not been feeling like working on my Disney pieces. Those are more for mushy happy love moments...and I haven't been feeling like that. So I decided to work on something a little darker, and treat my Teen Titan readers. Also, this character may be my favorite to write. Thanks for all the support guys!

-This is a line thingy-

Robin had been missing for three months. One day he went out on patrol, and never came back. There was no evidence or clues to his whereabouts. Just a message on the communicators. "I have a lead. I'll be home later." His picture appeared on the news for weeks, the population frightened that the leader of the team was gone.

They had looked everywhere for the teen, even going so far to reach out to Batman in Gotham city, but to no avail. The powerless hero was gone, perhaps for good, and the town seemed like such a darker place.

Outside the tower, the titans did their best to pretend that they could still handle themselves without him. But back at home, things were different. They missed him.

"Sure he was a jerk sometimes, and he was obsessive, and he put hero work before us, and was a brutal trainer..."

"Get on with it Beast Boy."

"Oh, well, it doesn't feel the same without him. Besides all that other stuff, he still tried to make us all work together as a team. He acted like we were his family. He looked out for all of us..."

"Beast Boy, I honestly didn't think you'd ever miss him."

"Sure we never really saw eye to eye, but we were friends...besides, he liked my cooking."

"He just said that to be nice." Raven snarked.

Beast Boy wilted.

"Man, we all miss him." Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder.

One thing was for sure, even Raven was out more often then Starfire was. The young princess was hurt the most by his disappearance. He was her counselor, her guide to this world that she didn't understand. He was her best friend, and she loved him very much.

It was Cyborg's turn for patrol duty. Normally, he'd drive the T-car around and ask some questions to people, check in on businesses, but tonight, he just wanted some fresh air. He parked downtown, in a safer place for his precious car, and then walked to a less then friendly part of town.

The streets were not so crowded. Especially of late. Something had changed in Jump city, and basic run of the mill criminals were afraid to get caught by something. Maybe they thought Robin was still out there.

He heard a struggle in an alleyway. He turned to see a smaller, much younger kid deck a thug in the face. Impressed, Cyborg stayed hidden for a moment as the kid riffled through the thug's pockets, and took some money.

"Hey kid, that's stealing." He announced, coming into view.

The kid turned to look at him. He was wearing all black. Black jeans with large holes, black boots that came up to his knees, a black zip up over a black v-neck tee. His hands had fingerless gloves. The kid shook his shaggy locks from his face and stared at the teen with wild blue eyes and an eerie smile.

"Do you need this?" He held out the bills in a fist.

"No. Put it back."

"It's drug money!" The kid shouted, suddenly becoming defensive. He clutched the money to his chest. "When he comes to, he'll just use it to get high or buy a prostitute! I need it to eat!"

"Okay, calm down...but did you have to take him out?"

"That's what heroes do." The kid said, his smile widening.

Cyborg shivered. Something about this boy freaked him out. "What's your name kid?"

"My name is Black, but you can call me Black. I really don't remember my name, or much of anything, but that's what they call me."

"Well, I can see why..." He surveyed the kid's duds. "Listen...you can't just go around and beat people up. Even if they are selling drugs. That's what we're for. Are you an orphan?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

Black chuckled and pointed to his head. "I gots some screws loose." Then he did a couple of flips before landing right in front of Cyborg, his foot in the air. "Nice to meet you."

Cyborg shook his foot. "Um yeah, just...watch yourself kid."

Black flipped backward. "Who are you supposed to be?" He cocked his head.

"You don't know?" The robotic teen asked, perplexed.

The homeless boy shook his head.

"I'm Cyborg, current leader of the Teen Titans."

"Teen Titans? What? Is that a gang or something?"

Cyborg laughed. "No, we're a band of superheroes. You know, protecting the city from evil villains?"

"Oh." Black crouched. "Well, that's what I do! Am I a super hero?"

"I wouldn't say that…" he scratched his head. "What you do…you're like a vigilante, not exactly legal…since you don't have permission from the city…"

The boy looked mortified. "You have to have permission to do good around here?!"

Cyborg grimaced, "no…just…" he sighed. "You can't go around beating people up. Okay?"

Black pouted. "I don't understand. I'm only hurting the bad people."

"And who are you to judge whether their good or not? That's not your job."

"And so what's going to happen if I stop taking out the pimps and drug dealers? Are you going to? Are the police?"

Cyborg felt hurt. "Well, the police can't do anything without solid evidence, and we…are busy with emergencies."

Black stuck out his tongue. "So, therefore, I believe I should be able to tell with these punks. After all…" he kicked the ground. "Got nothin' else better to do."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "Look kid, ever heard of Batman? The Dark Knight in Gotham city?"

"Nope."

"Well, he started out just like you. And now he's one of the greats! If you don't tell anyone we're allowing this, we won't stop you. Okay?"

Black jumped and punched the air. "Home skillet! I'm going to be like Ratman!"

"Batman." he corrected.

"I will protect this city! Agent Black! Over and out!" He stuck his fists out in front of him and ran away, making 'whoosh' noises.

"What a weird kid."

Beast Boy had patrol the next night. He was working the east side, the ghetto. He was looking in windows, in the form of a cat, for suspicious activities.

Suddenly, a hand nabbed him and lifted him off the ground. "A green cat. A blue rat. A polka dotted purple bat!"

Beast Boy shifted back into a human and fell out of his capture's grasp. "Dude!" He came face to face with a boy, maybe a year older then him, hanging upside down from a fire escape. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hanging out!" He cleaned his ear with his pinky. "I'm on patrol."

"Riiiigghhhhhttt..."

"Why are you green? Did someone add green die to your soap? Are you an artist? I bet your favorite color is green. What are you doing here?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Are you high?"

"I'm higher then you are...I'm probably taller then you, too."

Beast Boy face palmed. "Have you had any drugs or alcohol this evening?" He tried to say politely.

"Nope...I had a cheeseburger and a Dr. Pepper at six o'clock. But that..." He rolled up his sleeves and looked at the various watches on his arms. "...Was a very long time ago."

Beast Boy was a little creeped out. "Um...what's your name?"

"My name is Black, but you can call me Black. But I don't like black, I like red. And green. And sometimes yellow, when I feel like it. Black's not a bad color, it just is dark. Scary things hide in the dark. Like clowns." He blanched.

"Well, I'm Beast Boy, of the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you."

"Are you friends with that really tall metal-y guy?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Did you see him?"

"Yep, I saved him from a mugger, last night," Black said proudly, his face turning red from hanging upside down.

"You saved him?"

"Naawwww, I took down the mugger though. The robot man was just there. He tried to tell me to be stop fighting crime, psh. I'm the hero!"

Beast Boy sighed. It was always sad to see someone trapped in a hero fantasy. "Hey Black, um...feeling like...letting me join you on your 'patrol'?"

Black put a finger to his chin. "I don't know. You kinda cramp my style. If you were yellow instead of green, then we could be like that Wiz Khalifa song, you know?" He did a very bad rendition of a beat box and sang with a very uncharacteristic bass. "Black an' yellow, black an' yellow, black an' yellow…the kids these days like to futterwacken to."

"Futter-what?"

"Dance, you fool! Dance!"

Beast Boy shook his head, "Just for tonight, let me join you. I'm patrolling anyways."

"Well…Sure. But let's spilt up. You scream like a girl when you get attacked, and I'll come save you. TA-TA!" He flipped up on the ladder he dangled from and effortlessly twisted himself into the air and up to the roof.

"Weird kid."

Then Raven was up. She never minded patrol. Sure, there are lots of things she would have rather been doing, but it was usually peaceful and quiet.

Usually.

She hovered over a rooftop of a church. "Hello," said a deep voice. "So glad you could make it. I've been expecting you."

Raven turned to see a young man perched on a gargoyle, smiling wickedly at her. Suddenly, he fell off and kicked his legs in the air, laughing jovially.

"Your face!" He shouted. "You should have seen it."

"Kid, you're messing with the wrong girl."

"Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous vexer!" He hopped up and bowed cordially.

"I don't speak French."

"Is that your natural hair color?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yes..." She exasperated.

"Purple's a nice color. Usually purple and blue clash, but you pull it off."

"Uh thanks? What are you doing up here?"

"Chatting with some friends. Right Hugo?" He patted the gargoyle. Then he laughed. "He's such a card!"

"Right, have you seen anything...bad happening around here?"

"Oh, like the guy that almost raped that little girl in the alley?" He pulled out a candy bar that was already opened. "Took care of it. Did you know that Duct tape is the greatest invention ever? Anyways, the little girl, Annie, is in the church with the Padre, along with half of my candy bar." He looked at the wrapper dismally.

Raven looked at him in shock. "What's your name?"

"My name is Black, but you can call me Black. Despite my name, I'm white. And this," he held up the candy bar. "This is milk chocolate. Not that I don't like dark chocolate...actually, I don't like dark chocolate. White chocolate is okay, but yes. What was I saying?"

Raven shook her head, this kid was giving her a headache, and yet, he was extremely interesting. "Where do you get the money?"

"Money?"

"Yeah, to buy the candy?"

"Oh! I don't know."

"...you don't know..." She droned.

"Well duh! If I knew where I got it, why would I be spending it on candy?" He bit into the chocolate. "You ask some strange questions."

That was it, she closed her eyes and prepared to enter his mind. "Azarath...metrion...zinth-"

"Ohh! Are you casting a spell? On a church? Are you a bad guy? Do I need to beat you up?"

"No. I'm going to read your mind."

"Okay! What am I thinking about?!"

Raven shook her head to rid the images of pink fluffy bunnies. "Look! Knock it off! Who are you, really?!"

"I told you, I'm Black, hero of Jump city! And if you don't mind, you've been extremely rude." He curled his lips and scrunched his nose. "Who. ARE. YOU?" He spoke with a english accent and excessively rolled his 'R's.

"They call me Raven." She pulled the hood of her cloak over her face.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore…"

"Oh no…" She covered her face.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. 'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door - Only this, and nothing more.'"

"Stop."

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore - For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore -Nameless here for evermore."

"Seriously, do you think I don't know this whole thing!?"

"And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain, thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating, 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door - Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -This it is, and nothing more,'"

"One more word, and you will speak-.."

"Quoth the Raven- 'Nevermore'"

She just pinched the bridge of her nose. "Clever."

He shined his knuckles. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to beat up a janitor!" He jumped off the roof. Raven stared back in shock. "Oh, by the way, he's not really a janitor, that's just his cover. Agent Black! Protecting the peace! Away ho!"

"Weirdo."

Back at the tower, Raven came into the common room where the boys were watching a movie. Starfire looked dismally out the window. Raven sighed and made some tea.

Cyborg paused the movie. "Hey Raven, how did it go?"

"It was fine until I ran into some weird kid. Called himself Black. He didn't give me any trouble, just a headache."

"Wait, teenage boy? Dressed in all black? Did he say he was a hero?"

"Dude! I totally saw that kid!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Totally nuts!"

"You saw him too?" Raven asked, eyebrows raised.

Starfire looked in interest.

"Yeah, he beat up some punk in the narrows." Cyborg explained.

"I saw him in an alleyway."

"I met him at a church."

"What an odd coincidence that you would all run into the same person." Starfire mused as she came over.

"Strange thing is, I could have sworn I've met him before." Cyborg scratched his head. "He seemed so familiar."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded. "Very familiar. Who knows? You might get to meet him next, Star."

It happened at the docks. Starfire had just finished staking out the pier, where deals often happened. There were none tonight.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty?" A familiar voice spoke. Starfire, in her excitement, turned around, expecting her best friend, but instead a young man at the same age was lying like a board. "They should take a picture of you and put it in an art museum." He stated, staring at the sky.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed.

"What? Oh no, I was talking about the moon."

Starfire frowned.

"You're picture would go in the Louvre. And they would have to take down the Mona Lisa."

She blushed again. "Thank you."

"You don't thank someone for a compliment like that." She opened her mouth to question him, but shut it instead. "Although, I don't think you ever cut me off or made it like it never happened and that we were nothing. Maybe I needed your love, and understandably you treat me like a stranger but that just feels so rough. No, I don't think you would stoop so low to have your friends collect your records and then change your number. Guess that I don't need that though. You just remind me of somebody that I used to know."

"Oh?" She asked, hovering next to him. "What was she like?"

"I don't know! I used to know her! I'm pretty sure she was beautiful though, and I think I might have loved her. Maybe I still love her."

Starfire examined the boy's clothes. "Are you...Black?"

"That is extremely racist of you."

"I meant your name."

"Oh...Yep, but you can call me Black. I was taking a break from my patrol. Being a hero is hard business."

"You are a hero?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm undercover."

"You seem...odd."

"Only to normal people. Tell me, are you normal?"

"I don't think so...I am not of Earth after all."

"An alien! Gadzooks! Can you fly? Do you have super strength? Can you shoot lasers from your eyes? What's your favorite color? Where do you reside? Are you allergic to carrots? Will you be my friend? Can I kiss you?" He sat up.

"Yes, yes, yes, orange, titans tower, no, of course, and no."

He leaned closer.

"I believe I said you could not kiss me."

"I'm not gonna kiss you."

"What do you call this then?"

"Really close talking."

She pulled away. "Um, will you please tell me your name?"

"I don't know it."

"But-"

"I'm a psychopath." He smiled.

Starfire was unnerved. "Um, are you going to kill me?"

"Psh, no." He slapped himself. "Quiet! You'll scare her away!" He batted his eyes at her and smiled.

"I will be doing the leaving now..." She got up to fly off, but Black grab her arm.

"Please don't go, I promise I won't hurt you. I was only kidding." He pouted like a kicked puppy. "I don't have any real friends. Except this really tall robot guy, a green kid that can shape shift, and a very grumpy mind reader with purple hair."

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven!"

"You know them?"

"Yes, they are my best friends."

"No! They're my best friends!"

"Black, we can share friends."

"That sounds like a reasonable deal. Your eyes remind me of grass."

Starfire giggled. This kid was bizarre.

"Do you have a name?" He puzzled.

"Yes, my name is Starfire."

"Geez, I didn't ask what your name was, just if you had one!"

"Oh, my apologies?"

"Your welcome." He did a hand stand and walked around. "It's a nice name though. Reminds me of...toothpaste."

"The paste for teeth?"

"I'm allergic to carrots. They make my tummy feel icky. But sometimes I can eat them when they're in soup. Just kidding, I've never had carrots in soup."

"Do you have a home?"

"I live in a hat. I'm not a rabbit though, my ears are too short and I can't eat carrots, as stated previously."

"What do you mean you live in a hat?"

"There's an old hat warehouse on the south side of town, I live in the big ol' hat on top with my pet pigeon. I named him Frankie 'cause he doesn't like chocolate."

"I have a pet worm named Silkie." Starfire smiled.

"Oh! Cause he can paint?"

"Uh..." Starfire was definitely lost in this kid's logic.

"Welp, I best be leaving. Gots to find me a criminal." He did a triple backflip and landed on his feet. "Boobies, weenies, and underwear! Sometimes I'm naked but I don't care! Agent Black, over and out!" And he took off running.

"What a bizarre young man..."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm contemplating changing the title of this story to 'Let's See How Many References to Pop Culture I Can Make' because really, that's what I'm doing. Kinda short chapter, but whateve's.

If you're following me, yes, I did work over my writers block, but I still haven't finished that Cinderella chapter. But I'm posting this before I leave for camping, so hopefully, I'll finish it there. :)

§§§§§§§§§§

"So?" Beast Boy asked, a grin on his features.

"I met him. He seems...strange. I wonder if there is something wrong with him."

"Of course there is!" He shouted. "The kid's living a delusion! He's totally Schizophrenic!"

"Where's your degree in Psychology?" Cyborg asked.

Raven chimed in. "I couldn't read his mind when I saw him. He's too...random?"

"Random? More like utterly out of control! He must have gotten brain damage or something!"

"Like you?" Raven quipped.

Beast Boy didn't skip a beat. "I don't doubt I have brain damage from all the fights I've been in, but there's no way you can compare us."  
"I will agree and say that Black is very strange. I am concerned for him though. He told me he lives in the large hat on top of the old warehouse in the south side of town." Starfire added.

"He says he has money, but he doesn't know where he gets it from."

Cyborg scratched his chin. "Maybe we should ask him to stay with us. I mean, we have a extra space now."

Starfire stood up in anger. "Are you trying to say you want to replace Robin?!"

"No! No! No!" Cyborg held his hands up in defense. "I would never replace Rob! I'm just saying, he needs a lot of help and if we can at least get him off the streets, we should!"

There was a long pause as the team thought it over.

"Like Terra?" Beast Boy piped in.

"Yeah…"

The next evening, Black took his normal patrol. As he walked through town, he came across an electronic store and saw the news on one of the televisions. It showed five teenagers. Four of whom he recognized.

"There has been no news of the whereabouts of the Titans leader, Robin, since his disappearance. The team has issued a statement."

Starfire's face showed up on the screen, her expression grave. "Please, if you have any knowledge of his location, please let us know. We miss him a great deal. Not only was he our leader, but he was also our friend. There is a reward for his return, and if a criminal gives us a tip, will do our best to have their record cleaned up."

"Starfire?" He asked looking at the screen.

The newscaster continued. "While the rate of crime has gone up in Robin's absence, it seems our fair city is taking up the slack. Found outside of the police stations every night, have been bound criminals with a note of their crimes on their person. Maybe Robin is still out there, and just doesn't want the publicity."

"Robin?" Why did that name seem so familiar? Why did it make him so angry? Before he realized it, he had punched through the window. Passerby's looked at him in concern.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, covering his face in his bloody hands.

He found himself back home when he finally calmed down. He took a breath and gathered his emotions. Looking in the skylight, he saw his friends facing a man in top hat.

"Surely this will not do!" He growled. He kicked in the window and rolled out of his landing. "You will not hurt my friends!"

"Black! Get out man!" Cyborg shouted.

"Oh, a pretend hero...how cute!" The odd magician spoke.

"I'm a real hero, BI-OTCH!"

"Oh yay..." Raven droned.

"Well, aren't you a strange fellow?" Mumbo raised his eyebrow.

"At least I don't look like a strange Smurf-Pinochino crossbreed." Black wiggled his eyebrow.

"And funny too…" Mumbo droned. "We can fix that though! ABRACADABRA!"

A silver zipper appeared on the teens face, replacing his lips. It zipped up tight and muffled sounds of frustration were heard instead.

"Now, what do you have to say about that, smart boy?"

Black put his hands on his hips and snapped his fingers in a 'Z'. Starfire cracked a smiled.

"Enough with these distractions! ALACAZAM!" The magician started a flurry of spells; doves, cards, and rabbits started flying every direction. The Titans fought along with the now-mute teen. This was technically the first time they saw him in action…and they were pretty impressed.

Mumbo, on the other hand, was terrified, like most villains the lunatic went up against. He was unpredictable, and that horrific face he held during the whole fight…it was unnerving.

In a moment of bravery, Mumbo casted a spell on Starfire, catching her in the air in a cocoon of vibrant scarves. He sent her crashing into a stack of boxes in the back of the warehouse. Anyone who knew the alien, knew she was fine. But Black didn't.

Almost immediately after the crash. Black screamed in protest, the zipper on his mouth ripping open. "NO!" A look of sheer anger scrawled across his face, his eyes alight with hatred. He ran full throttle at the magician, screaming.

Mumbo let out a girlish shriek and tried to shield himself. Black did a double front flip and came up underneath his arms, locking his knees round the man's neck. The boy turned his hips violently, threw Mumbo around, and cranked him down to the concrete.

Cyborg jumped into action when he heard his neck snap and him scream in pain. Mumbo laid on the ground, crying.

"You don't do that to a lady!" Black shouted in his face. "I don't care if you are fighting her, you don't do that!"

Starfire, who had already recovered, grabbed Black by his shoulders and pulled him back. "I am fine, friend. Do not fret!"

"You are a very bad man!" Black spat at the magician.

"P-please…I-I can't feel my legs…" After that attack, Mumbo had reverted back to his old man form. "Help me!" He grabbed Cyborg's arm. "I'll give up crime forever! Just-Just get him away from me!"

"What is you're problem?!" Beast Boy yelled at Black. "Don't you know anything?! You could have killed him! He's a thief! That's hardly worth the death sentence!"

"I'm sorry!" Black shouted with sarcasm. "But I thought my best friends' safety was most important!" Tears collected in his eyes. "But I guess I don't really have any friends!" He turned and ran out of the warehouse.

"Wait! Black!" Starfire called.

"Later, Star! Mumbo needs medical attention!"

The alien watched dismally as the night clad teen disappeared into the shadows.

The paramedics came and left. Mumbo had officially retired from crime, well he had to, since he was now paralyzed.

The team began to get in the car when Starfire looked up to the hat atop the building.

"Coming Star?" Cyborg asked.

"No. I wish to talk to Black. I shall meet you all at home later."

Cyborg nodded at her request, and soon they were gone. Star floated up and hovered a few feet from the hat.

On the very top, Black sat a lump. His hood covered his head, and he had his back to her.

"Black?" She asked tenderly.

"Frankie died." He replied.

The Alien hovered over to look over the boy's shoulder. In his hands laid a pigeon, unmoving. "I am sorry. I can not imagine the feeling of losing a pet."

"It feels like I stepped on a lego." He sniffed. "Unforgiving." He stood up quickly and clutch the bird. "IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!" He then chucked the dead animal hard into a nearby building. "I rather enjoy a good round of Angry Birds." He dusted off his hands.

Mortified, Starfire cleared her throat, then lowered to face him. "I want to thank you for standing up for me. When I came to this planet, I created a massive crater in the asphalt, and came out without a scratch. It will take a lot for something to hurt me."

"Will I be sent to jail?" He asked, finally looking up at her with worry.

She smiled tenderly. "No. Mumbo agreed to drop the charges as long as we didn't send him to jail."

"That is good." He rubbed his eyes. "I feel very icky."

"Are you ill?" She reached out and touched his forehead.

"I felt like this after Green Boy yelled at me."

"Beast Boy." She corrected.

"Yeah, him."

"I think you feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

"It is the feeling one gets after they have done something they know is wrong. I think you are feeling upset with yourself. But, you didn't know, and it was an accident."

"I'm insane." He stated. "I know. But I want to be a good insane. Not a bad insane. I was so close to being a murderer tonight. That scares me…more then clowns scare me." He nodded to indicate it was very serious.

"I think that is the sanest thing you've ever said to me." She smiled.

"You should smile more often. It gives me the goose pimples."

"Black, why don't you come back with me to the tower?" She took his hand. "We can help you. Maybe you can even remember who you used to be."

He shook his head. "No, no. I can handle myself. I like it here, in my hat. And I don't want to know who I was. He gives me nightmares that I don't want to have."

"I understand. I was hesitant to accept help when I came here. But, if you ever need anything, just let us know. I'm sure we'll be seeing much more of each other."

He looked at himself. "Except I don't have any other clothes, so unless my shirt rips off, I don't think you'll see much more then this."

She giggled. "Have a nice evening, Black."

He stared at her hard with his piercing blue eyes. His glance was calculating, unsure. "Star?"

Her eyes widened. "Y-yes?" At that moment, she realized that she had forgotten about Robin, but focused on this boy instead. He seemed so familiar, so much like her dear friend. She felt like she had known him forever, but she had to remind herself that this was still just a stranger.

He pursed his lips. "I've puzzled and puzzled until my puzzler was sore. And there's something about you that I've known from before."

"Is it the friend you told me about? The one you said you loved?"

"Maybe. But then again, what is love?"

Starfire blinked, not really knowing how to answer that.

"Baby don't hurt me." He bobbed his head.

She laughed, not really getting the reference. "Farewell, Black."

"Too-da-loo, Starfire."


	3. Chapter 3

I think this is a shorter chapter, but whatever. I don't have the next chapter written out, but it's in my noggin'. Anyways, I'll update this whenever the next chapter is done...(I'll probably write it during Psychology class. :P)

-This is a line thingy-

It was a rainy afternoon. The alarms had not gone off yet that day, and the titans each collectively did their own thing. It was under a ring at the doorbell that got them attentive.

"Someone visiting?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't know." Cyborg shrugged. "Let's go check it out."

The two teens walked down to the lobby. A curious Raven and Starfire following. Normally a guest wouldn't be that big of a deal, but since they lived on a island…it was a different matter. Cyborg opened the door to see a waterlogged punk. His black hair molded to his head and plastered to his face. His crescent smile still shone on his pale face.

"Howdy ho! You know, it's quite a swim out here."

"Black! Man, what are you doing here?!"

"Dude, you SWAM here?"

"Well, I was going to walk, but I'm not as gutsy as Peter."

"Peter?"

"You know...walked on the water to meet Jesus, then started sinking when he saw the storm...?" Black elaborated. "Well, I guess you guys never went to Sunday school!"

"And you did?" Raven questioned, as he came in the tower.

"Psh, psh...psh." He flipped his hand. "What's a memory anyway?"

"So to what do we owe this reception?" Star asked.

"Well," he put his fists on his hips. "I leave for a few hours to do stuff, and come home to find my hat gone!"

"You're hat gone?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, sorry. Let me rephrase that in a dialect you can understand." The boy violently shook his head, sending water drops everywhere. "Yo home dog, for real, my crib was tot's up in smoke, man."

Cyborg raised his human eyebrow. "You should be glad I'm not easily offended."

"I hope the readers aren't either." He blanched. "Anyways, the ginger here," he pointed to Star, "said I could come to you guys if I needed anything. I think the constitutes as needing something."

"But you didn't need to swim out here, we could have met you somewhere!"

"And how would I contact you? Rob a bank?" He shrugged.

Raven spoke up. "You're soaked."

"Excellent observation, Sherlock!" He promptly sneezed. "Oh great googly-moogly! My brain just blew up!"

"Let us get you into some dry clothes. You are becoming sick."

"Now darling," he laughed. "I am already sick."

They led him to the common room. "Huh, fancy-shmancy." He acknowledged.

"Beast Boy, get some clothes for our guest. He looks about your size."

The green teen gave a thumbs up and ran down the hall.

"Whoa!" Black exclaimed as he ran to the window. "You can see everything!" He pressed his hands and face against the glass.

"It was Robin's idea." Star proudly stated. "When the Gordanian ship crashed here, Cyborg thought it would most beneficial to convert it to a home. Robin conceptualized the design and the window overlooking the town."

There it was again. The unexplained anger over this simple name. Granted, there wasn't much that Black could explain in his head anyways. But this bothered him.

"Who's Robin?" He tilted his head.

The team simultaneously fell sad. "He was our leader." Cyborg stated.

"Our teacher, mentor, and coach." Raven added.

"And our dear friend." Star finished.

Black was puzzled still. Robin didn't sound like such a bad guy, what made him so angry? "I saw y'all talking' 'bout 'im on the flash box."

"The what?"

"Flash box. You know, it's a box in a window that shows things on it, usually really depressing things that you don't want to see. Like commercials."

"Oh, you mean the television!" Starfire translated. She swiped the remote from the couch and flipped on one of the channels. The window sprang to life with a cooking show.

Black stared in awe. "THAT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFULEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" He attempted to hug it, but ended up sprawled out on the glass.

The team smiled to themselves.

"Alright Dude, I got some civvies you can borrow. It just took a little while to find some that didn't smell funny."

Black's attention was immediately away from the giant TV. "Excellent!" He walked over, taking off his jacket and his shirt. "Gimme." He reached out his hands and snapped them like crab claws.

"Black man, what happened to your arm?"

The strange boy looked at his arms. One was covered in watches, the other in cuts and blood. "Oh. I punched a window out because I was angry." He spoke nonchalantly.

"You better let us patch it up." Raven spoke up. "It could get infected."

He looked at his arm. "I already licked it. That's what I usually do when I get hurt."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Animals are known to have lysosomes in their saliva, which aids the healing of wounds. Humans, however carry bacteria in their mouths that could infect the body."

Raven looked surprised. "One of your rare moments of knowledge."

"When it comes to animals, I gots the knowledge."

Black was still looking at his arm. "I don't want to lose my arm," he pouted to Cyborg. "Fix my boo-boo."

The cybernetic teen laughed. "Okay, follow me to the medical lab."

As Black went towards the door, Starfire's eyes strayed to his back were she noticed something. Identifying it mere seconds later, she gave a shriek and then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What is it Star?" Cyborg asked, startled.

She shook her head in disbelief and pointed at Black.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed when he saw it.

"Oh no…" Raven followed.

Cyborg turned Black around to look at his back. "No way…"

"What? What is it? Is it a spider?! Get it off!"

Upon the teens flesh was a tattoo. Not any normal tattoo either, but of a big black 'S' with sharp curves.

"Black, where did you get this tattoo?"

"Tattoo?" The boy asked, trying in vain to see his back. "I have no tattoo."

Raven spoke up. "I bet he got it before he lost his memory."

"And I believe Slade made him lose it."

Black whipped around and looked a Starfire. "Say that name again."

"Slade?"

He nodded. "I know him, well, not personally, and not physically, and definitely not intimately. But I know him."

"How?"

"I…" the boy looked to the floor. "I think he's my dentist."

"Let's get you fixed up. We have a lot of questions for you."

In the medical lab, Black sat like a good little boy on the table, gently swinging his legs. Cyborg had a cotton ball and was disinfecting the multiple cuts.

"Well, nothing too deep. It doesn't look like you'll need stitches."

"One alien is enough trouble." Black mumbled to himself.

"So." Raven stared at the boy. "When did you lose your memory?"

He scratched his head with his good arm. "Well, I didn't really, lose it…I just…misplaced it. I think I've been memory-less for a few weeks."

"Only a few weeks?" Cyborg raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Or maybe it was few years, I'm not sure. But in all honesty, I have some fuzzy stuff from before then and I have dreams of what I think was my past life."

"What are the dreams like?"

"I would rather not talk about them…they make me not happy."

"What is the first memory you have?" Starfire asked.

He put a finger to his lips. "There are little things, dark and bloody and scary things…but I remember clearly waking up in a closet. Alone and NUDE."

"So you still don't know where the tat came from?" asked BB.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Here," Starfire took a piece a paper and drew the 'S' on it. "This is present on your back. It takes up the majority of it."

"It's Slade's mark." Raven elaborated.

"Like a curse?!" Black jumped from the table, wiped his hands frantically on his pants, spun around in a circle and spat on the floor.

"I'm afraid it is much worse then a curse." Raven spoke gravelly. "No doubt he's the reason you can't remember anything."

Black scrunched his nose. "I guess I owe him a thank you."

"What?" Cyborg squawked.

"Whomever I was in said past, is not this present person. And said present person is more pleasant to exist as then person in past."

"What?" They asked unanimously.

"Me good now, no good before. Si?"

Raven's eyes narrowed as she looked over the strange boy. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Black?"

"What do you want to know?" He finally calmed down enough for Cyborg to finish wrapping his wounds.

"Just about you. Likes, dislikes, stuff like that."

"Well," he scratched his chin. "I like to pee in the rain."

They all simultaneously blinked.

"Don't judge until you try." He wagged his finger. "I also enjoy fishing for golfballs, watching buildings burn, censoring offensive graffiti, and having happy thoughts while listening to sad music."

"Hobbies?"

"I like looking at old photographs at the library and trying to figure them out. Like, why was that man wearing a coat on such a nice day? Or, is that girl walking with her father? Or is she being kidnapped? Unanswered questions that only my fragmented mind can solve."

"There." Cyborg said, taping off the last bandage. "All done. Would you like something to eat?"

The boy looked up at the robot with wide, bright eyes. He clenched his fists and nodded excitedly.

In the kitchen, the team watched as plateful after plateful was scarfed down by this puny little boy. He did look incredibly skinny to the four, but as he was homeless, they didn't think much about it.

"More Grutchlog?" Starfire smiled hopefully.

He nodded only.

"Don't you want to know what you're eating?" Beast Boy asked, looking queazy.

"Why? It'll make a turd." He shoved a spoonful of black fuzzy goop into his mouth.

After his meal, Raven threw out some bedding for him. "Here, you can sleep on the couch for now."

Black walked over to the round furniture, and ran his hand over it, marveling in it's softness. He took the bedding and draped it over, smoothing out the wrinkles. "It's like a cloud." He whispered to himself.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Don't worry about the morning, just sleep as long as you need to." With that, the Titans left their new friend alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, next chapter is here, and a bit more serious from the last. BUT, I still threw in plenty of humor. And I promise the chapter after this will be chocked full of crazy-Black!

-This is a line thingy-

Robin. Black tossed and turned as that name reverberated in his head over and over.

Robin. Who was he, anyway? He saw his picture, he knew his roles, and saw the respect his friends had for him. But still, who was this person? And why did his name make Black so angry.

Robin. A stranger. Robin. A phobia. Robin. An enemy.

Black saw no point in sleeping anymore that night. Sure, the couch was comfortable, and sure, the tower was warm and dry. To date, it was the most comfortable night he ever had (to his knowledge). But the more he slept, the more he dreamt. And the more he dreamt, the more memories came back.

As Black rose and folded the sheets lent to him, he wondered why only bad memories came to him. People dying, crying, bleeding. Pain, sorrow...things you tend to try to forget first we're coming back first.

He folded the sheets neatly and piled them on the end of the couch. It was the middle of the night, still dark in the tower. His eyes were keen to the dark, but the light glow from the numbers on the appliances in the kitchen helped a bit.

Black's reasoning was, the titan's had taken him in out of the kindness of their hearts, the least he could do is keep from being a burden.

A rather sane thought, don't you think?

First though, since he was up and all alone, he decided to take care of himself. He changed into Beast Boy's borrowed clothes. He blanched at the purple stripes. Purple was not his color.

Next, he allowed himself a tour of the tower. Some rooms he explored more then others; such as the medical room. He needed to get his Valium fix somehow.

For each of the bedrooms, he took time to acknowledge whose was where. With Raven's, he poked his head in, saw the shadows and left. In Beast Boy's, he stepped in, got a whiff, and backtracked quickly. Cyborg's room was a bit more fun. Black tiptoed in, noticing the gauge on his computer. The tin man was charged up to 80% according to his screen.

Black tinkered with some of the tools sitting on the workbench, but when one dropped and made a loud clang, he bolted from the room.

Next was Starfire's. The boy peeped his head in the room, and when he saw no machines or demonic statues, and smelled no tofu armpit barf, he slid in. He liked Starfire for that; a comforting sort of normalcy in the tower. Ironically, the most normal room belonged to the alien. He acknowledged her Lacey white curtains, and the random stuffed animals around the room. But he was most interested in her, more over, how she slept. Her feet on her pillow and her hair draping over the end of the bed.

"I wonder if that's comfortable." He mused.

She stirred.

Black hushed himself. He stared at her a bit longer and then moved on.

Finally, his bedroom exploration was ended with Robin's room. He opened the door and blacked out.

Morning rolled around with Raven first to wake up. She walked in the ops room, only to be utterly surprised. She expected the house guest to be still asleep on the couch, not cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Blackbird!"

"Raven." She corrected.

"But raven's don't sing in the dead of night."

"And neither do I." She quipped.

"Fair. Coffee?"

"I'll stick to tea."

Next, in came Cyborg. "Dude, what's that smell?"

"Bacon, eggs, ham, fat, grease...what do you want?"

"You made all of this?"

"Well, it didn't poop out of thin air!"

"Just as a heads up, Beast Boy doesn't eat meat."

"That's why I made the tofu French toast up from the fridge."

"A thousand points to hufflepuff."

Speak of the devil, Beast Boy grunted and shuffled into the room. "'Mornin'"

"Yo BB! Black made breakfast, and it is awesome!"

"Off the hizzy," Black corrected.

Out of nowhere, an ear shattering scream pierced through the air. It sounded like Starfire. The team rushed to the scene with Black in tow.

They found her standing in the doorway of Robin's room. She got support from the now-bent frame. Tears were rolling down her face as she stared at the chaos of Robin's room.

"Who would do such a thing?" She cried.

"Dude..." Beast Boy fell awestruck as the other two were speechless. Black was silent.

Robin's room had been ransacked. Bedding shredded, pillows ripped and spilling with feathers. His clothes from his neatly organized closet were flung all over the room. His bedside table was flipped and the lamp once upon it, was shattered.

The team entered to more study the damage, while Black stayed were he was.

"Robin's not going to be happy someone went through his room." Raven stated, using her powers to start cleaning up.

"Indeed he will not." Starfire began to fold the uniforms.

"But, we have to go through it to fix it." Beast Boy added.

"He'll want it neat and orderly." Cyborg finished.

Black looked on his new friends with sorrow. After making breakfast for them, they ended up having to clean up a mess he was responsible for. Yes, he was the one who caused the havoc. He bit his lip as he surveyed the room. He truly felt foreign and out of place. Even if he tried to believe otherwise, he was a burden to them. They didn't have a place to spare, Robin's place would never be open for him.

And that only made him hate the boy more.

Before leaving, however, he slipped past the teens over to the bedside table. On the floor laid a shattered picture frame. Black slipped the photo out, already knowing who was in it, and stuck it in his back pocket.

"What about his office? Was that okay?" Cyborg asked.

"You know I dislike entering that room." Star sighed. "I did not look."

"I'll check." Raven volunteered, saving Star from the unpleasant task.

Black decided to help, as unfavorable as it was. He picked up a pair of tights, matched it with a shirt and cape and put it in the closet.

"You do not need to help Black." Starfire reasoned.

"Yes I do." He silently stated.

Raven came back into the room. "Nothing out of place. Even the dust is the same."

"Good." Cyborg sighed. "Then whoever did this wasn't looking to gain intel on us."

Raven eyeballed Black in scrutiny. He wiggled his fingers back in reply.

"For the most part, it looks like most of the stuff wasn't really damaged. If you look, everything irreplaceable is intact." Beast Boy noted.

"Except whatever was in this frame. It's empty now." Starfire spoke as she picked up the glass.

"Could we watch the video footage for clues?" Raven asked.

Black's eyes widened in trepidation.

"No, no camera's in the room, remember?"

Black sighed in relief. "What's with his traffic light color scheme?" He asked, breaking up the topic.

Starfire answered with a small smile. "He once told me his uniform design was to pay honor to his parents. But he didn't explain much about it."

"Come to think of it," Cyborg interrupted. "We don't really know much about Robin's past at all. Just, basic stuff."

"Hmm, some friend." Black huffed. "I told you everything I know about me. Not purposefully keeping secrets, you know."

Cyborg sighed and gripped his friend's shoulder. "We know Black, and we appreciate it."

Just then, the alarm sounded.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg shouted. The team burst into action.

Black stood frozen in place. For a moment, he looked around, and then left, his mind reeling.

The team returned four hours later, exhausted.

"I hope our friend has not been too confused without us here."

"Dude, he's always confused." Beast Boy elaborated.

"Let's just hope he didn't set anything on fire."

"I don't care what he did, I'm just starving!" With that, the door opened to the common room. Shocked, the teens stood stock still at the doorway.

Hundreds upon hundreds of paper cranes littered the floor, the table and miraculously hung from the ceiling. Black laid in the middle of the room, flat on his face.

"Dude, what are doing?" Beast Boy asked, amusement in his voice.

"Waiting for you guys to come home." He answered, not looking up.

"Well, we're home."

Black jumped to his feet, beaming. "Herro!"

"What's with all the birds?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"They are my friends." Black stated firmly, his hands behind his back. "And I love them dearly."

Starfire gleamed. "I shall hang the rest of them up so they are not harmed!" She quickly gathered the birds into her arms and flew up.

"So," Raven spoke up as the team split up to do their own thing. "Did you sleep alright last night?"

"Sure! I got a full forty minutes!"

"Will you be alright here by yourself when we leave on missions?"

"No." He pouted. "You have to take me with you."

"I don't think so." She smirked. "It was one thing when you were living out there, but you need to stay put. You're ill Black. Seriously. In the head."

"Please Rae Rae!" He threw himself on the ground and grabbed her leg. "Please let me join you guys! Please!"

"No!" She attempted to shake him off.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"I'm warning you!" Her eyes glowed.

"Oh Raven, you forgot to shave."

Seen from outside the tower was a black haired kid sailing from the roof out into the bay. The alien had to retrieve him.

Inside, Black finally got the chance to take a shower, or in this case, a bath. Don't judge him.

Cyborg came waltzing down the hall to see Beast Boy with his ear pressed against the bathroom door.

"B, what are you doing?"

"Sshh!" He hushed him sharply. "Come here and listen!"

The robot did as he was told. A grin stretched on his face as he listen to the conversation Black was having with himself.

"I was born a poor black child...no. I don't know what I was born. Was I born? Babies, what are they good for? Miss Scarlet, I don't know nothing about birthing no babies! It'll be an orphan. Like Annie."

Then he started singing, "The sun'll come out, tomorrow. Bet your bottom..." He stopped. "Bet my bottom? I'm coming Elizabeth! For I am William Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! What AARR ya doin?! What are you doing? No, what ARRR you doin'?! Do or do not, there is no try. The force is strong with this one!"

Then he started singing again, to the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody, but definitely not with the right lyrics. "I am the captain of the Starship Enterprise...Captain Kirk: This is Spock. Please step on the transporter...Dilithium crystals! Hit by Klingon missiles! No!...I'm a doctor!...Not an actor!...Not a milkman!...What does that mean?...And I'm sorry - He's dead, Jim...Photon torpedo!" Suddenly, there was a loud splash and water started to come from under the door.

"Clean up on aisle seven."

The two boys lost it and could barely contain their laughter.

Night rolled around and everyone made their way to bed. Black laid in silence, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. The coast seemed clear so he treated lightly across the ground and made his way to the hall. At the end, highlighted by the moonlight from the window, was his objective.

Robin's room.

Carefully, he stole down passed the rooms, his heart pounding. And the hydraulic door slid open, Black realized he had never had such a moment of clarity, of sanity. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt very wrong, and somehow, very right at the same time. He opened the closet doors and scanned over the multiple uniforms hanging. Finally, his gaze landed on the masks sitting on the shelves. As he reached for one, he wondered if he really should. He picked up the article. It weighted heavily in his hand. With his free hand, he combed the hair back from his face, then carefully placed the mask on his own skin. It didn't feel differently, but he had to see himself. In Robin's bathroom, he closed his eyes and flicked on the light. Hesitantly, he looked up.

He knew it. The whole time, a nagging voice was telling him from the back of his head that it was true. The boy looking back at him in his reflection looked just like...

"Robin?"

Black turned around quickly to see Starfire standing in the doorway.

"Can it be?" She reached out for him. "Robin?"

Angered and afraid, he tore of the mask and ran from the room.

_That's not me..._


	5. Chapter 5

Let's see how many references you guys can catch. ;)

Black sat on the sofa, handcuffed. Don't worry, he didn't do anything wrong. The night before, Starfire had walked in on him in Robin's room to see him wearing a mask. With the incredible resemblance to her hero, things had to be taken into consideration. Cyborg had cuffed the kid for the night, and the tower was put on lockdown. Black still got his full forty minutes of sleep before his nightmares kicked in, and he spent the rest of the night randomly cleaning in the kitchen. Now, Cyborg was on the computer, planning a call.

"Who are you calling'?" Black asked curiously. "Robin's momma?"

"Robin doesn't have a momma." Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Well, no wonder he was such a grump."

"We're calling the next best thing." Cyborg provided. "Robin's guardian, Batman."

"Batman, huh?" Black scratched his chin. "Why Bats, huh? Why not something else? Like…Catman! Coughing up hairballs and caterwauling late into the night!"

The call connected and a man dressed in all black answered.

"Cyborg, good to hear from you. Anything?" He asked.

"Well," The robot started.

"Ratman! Sneaking through tunnels and digging in garbage!"

The cowled hero turned his gaze in irritation, then his eyes widen. "My god!"

"Fatman! Throwing twinkles at anorexics!" Black obliviously continued his rambling.

"So, you do recognize him!" Starfire floated.

"Of course! How did you four not?"

"Datman!" Black pulled out a pair of shades and pit his lower lip. "Dat man."

"We've never seen him without his uniform before, sir." Beast Boy spoke up, turning into a fanboy.

"Dratman! Angrily shaking his fist into the night!"

"Well, I guess I can understand that…he is a very private person."

"Gnatman! More useless than Antman!"

Batman pursed his lips. "What happened to him?"

"Well, that we don't really have an answer for…" Cyborg replied.

"He seems to have amnesia, that's why we called."

"Kit-Katman! Give 'im a break!"

Beast Boy cracked a smile. "And he's been sucking on the crazy juice."

Batman rubbed his temples. "How did you find him?"

"Patman! THERE THERE, KITTY."

"He always seemed to find us." Star answered. "He called himself the new hero of jump."

"And he was fighting crime."

"And living in a hat." Beast Boy added.

"Matman! Let's people walk right over him!"

Batman had an odd look on his face.

"He swam the channel when they tore down the old hat factory, and he needed a place to stay." Starfire continued. "I had a hunch when I saw him wearing one of Robin's masks. I believe a part of him is curious about the person he used to be, even of he says otherwise."

"Tatman! Lookin like a ink masters special!"

"How long has he been with you?"

"Only a few days."

"Satman! Booty had me like…EEEEEEEE."

"but it feels like forever…" Beast Boy exasperated. "I'm supposed to be the comedy relief!"

"Bratman! He wants that new boat!"

"Well, it's hard to do anything over the phone, we'll get packed up and come out to Jump as soon as possible."

"We?"

"Flatman! Beats rock! Loses to scissors…"

"Oracle, the current Robin in Gotham, and my butler. Maybe we can trigger some old memories. But you four most promise to take our secret identities to your graves. We're doing this for him, and that's enough of a reason to trust you."

Cyborg saluted. "You have our word."

"Thatman! What man? THAT MAN!"

"Good, see you in a few hours, I guess."

"See you soon, Mr. Batman!" Starfire floated with glee.

"Hatman! Looking FABULOUS!"

"This is it! Soon, we will have our leader once again! I am so very excited!"

"Pacman! WAKA WAKA WAKA!"

"I'm not convinced that's going to happen easily." Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Alright Black, we're going to have some visitors today."

"And you don't want me to bite them, right?"

"Yes! Yes, that would be very good! Keep your teeth to yourself."

"Then can I have my hands back? These bracelets are nifty, but kinda make it hard to do the biz."

"Just as long as you promise you won't leave, okay?"

"Why would I leave my home?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Black. "What?" He questioned.

"You think of this as your home?" Raven appealed.

"Well, you know what they say, 'home is where the heart is, so your real home's in your chest.' But this is a nice second."

The team collectively smiled.

Noon rolled around and there came a buzz from the door.

"That must be them. Star, would you let them in?"

"With pleasure!" The alien zipped off.

At the table, Black was enjoying a bowl of Mac and cheese, and listening to some riveting tales from BB.

"So then, me, Pantha, Jericho, Herald, and Menos, the last surviving titans, proceeded to overthrow the brotherhood of evil. All by ourselves."

Black excitedly chewed his noodles.

"I specifically remember that that happened a lot differently." Raven spoke, sipping her earl gray.

"Okay, after we defrosted most of the titans, then we defeated the brotherhood of evil."

The doors to the main room slid open and four people walked in. Well, three walked, one rolled.

Black looked up at the guests with a blank, albeit curious face.

"Master Richard, it is so wonderful to see you again!"

"Hey Dick, how are you feeling?"

"Well well, the Dickey Bird lives."

"How are you, old chum?"

The four crowded around the confused teen, along with the other four titans.

Black became afraid and backed away from the group.

"You okay, Black?"

"Hey, look at me."

"What's wrong?"

The amount of questions and people overwhelmed him. Black pulled away from everyone, screaming.

"Black?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Too many people! Too many questions!" He cried. "I don't know! I don't know anything!"

The Bat family backed away and gave him space. Bruce Wayne attempted to approach the boy, but was intercepted by Starfire. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Mr. Batman, allow me." She silently moved next to Black and gripped his shoulders. "It is only I, Starfire."

"There's just too many people..." He whispered.

"They love you Black, they just want to talk to you."

"I don't know how to answer them."

"What if we sequestered you and sent each one in, one at a time?"

He sniffed and nodded.

"Yes? That would be alright?"

He rubbed under his eye and held out his hand. She took it with a smile and helped him up from where he crouched on the floor.

"Cyborg, I am going to take him to the white room." That's what she called the interrogation room. "He needs a moment to collect himself."

"Good idea, Star. We'll be in the Black room shortly."

Cyborg turned back to the group to see Bruce with a pensive look on his face.

"Sir?"

"Sorry," he muttered. "It's just going to take me a little while to get used to this."

In the interrogation room, Black sat with his head down, rhymically tapping his fingers on the table.

"Quick, Cy!" Beast Boy called, "turn on the speaker, I think he's talking to himself!"

He wasn't, in fact, he was singing, "And He walks with me, and He talks with me, And He tells me I am His own; And the joy we share as we tarry there, None other has ever known.

"He speaks, and the sound of His voice, Is so sweet the birds hush their singing, And the melody that He gave to me within my heart is ringing…"

"Is…that a hymn?" Beast Boy asked perplexed, after Cyborg muted the mic.

"Yep." Bruce filled in. "I Go to the Garden Alone."

"Never took you as a church goer…"

"I'm not. But Richard used to sing that when he was younger. Whether from stress or fear, I caught him singing this multiple times."

Starfire spoke up sadly. "It is sad, he probably does not know why he knows this song anymore."

"That's because music is part of your procedural memory." Bruce explained, writing down notes already. "Something you remember without thinking about it."

"Should we send someone in?" Jason asked, a bit impatient.

Cyborg turned on the mic. "Black, we're going to send in one of your guests. Okay?"

The boy nodded.

With a little help in maneuvering, Barbara wheeled into the white room. "Hello there, do you recognize me?"

He shook his head.

"My name is Barbara, you and I-"

"Barbara Manatee?"

"No, Barbara Gordon."

"BARBARA MANATEE! You are the one for me!" He echoed himself, "One for me, one for me…Sent from up above! Up above, up above! You are the one I love. I love, I love, I love."

Real life Barbara was shocked as Black moved the table over and sat seductively upon it. "Please don't cry Bar-ba-ra, you're a nice Manatee, you've been so good to me, but I must go into the world and to noble things for the good of all!…and you can't come because you don't speak Frrrench." He made sure to roll his 'R'. "Au revoir!"

The boys were laughing hysterically while Starfire's eyes seethed with pulsing green energy.

"This would be the part where you come in: But if you leave Bill, who will take me to the ball? Who's gonna take me to the ball, Bill?

I have a new dress and shoes...a new manatee lipstick!" He shrieked. "Who will take me to the ball?"

Then he began a tirade with himself, switching parts between 'Bill' and 'Barbara'.

"Please don't go!"

"I must!"

"Don't go!"

"I must!"

"Don't!"

"Must!"

"Don't don't!"

"Must must!"

He paused.

"Well, that was lovely, as I was saying…"

"AHEM. I'm in the middle of a performance." He put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, excuse me, please continue…"

"Barbara Manatee!...Manatee, Manatee! You are the one for me...one for me, one for me! Sent from up above...a manatee from heaven! You are the one I love!" He unexpectedly lent forward and danced a tango with her, while she remained in the wheelchair. "Barbara Manatee...Manatee, Manatee! I'll be your mon amie...mon amie, mon amie! I'll take you to the ball...to the ball, to the ball! I hope your not to tall…we might have trouble dancing."

He raised his voice to a nauseating falsetto, "Bill, I've learned French!"

"You have?"

"Mais, oui. Je suis Manatee. See?"

"Oui, oui mon amie, I always knew you could, I really hoped you would, now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all?"

"Yes, but first, will you take me to the ball? Ooooooh, Bill, will you take me to the ball?"

He paused again, unknowingly leaving everyone in anticipation.

"…I can't dance."

"You can't!?"

"No."

"I must go..."

"Please don't go."

"I must."

"Don't go!"

"I must!"

"Don't!"

"Must!"

"Don't don't!"

"Must must!"

Then he waited a moment before speaking with a very proper British voice. THIS HAS BEEN SILLY SONGS WITH BLACK TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO HEAR BILL SAY: Oh Bar-ba-ra, I've learned to dance." He then bowed. "I thank you."

Oracle couldn't help but clap her hands. "Fantastic."

"Now, as you were saying?" He settled back onto the table.

"Ah, yes…You and I sort of grew up together. After you were taken in by Bruce, we both trained and patrolled the streets together."

Black scrunched his nose. "Who's Bruce?"

The tall man in the other room ceased his writing, looked at Black for a moment but then continued as if nothing happened.

"Bruce is…sort of like your dad. He'll come out here soon, so you can see him."

"What do you mean, 'after he took me in?' Why would he do that?"

"Well…because you're a orphan, Dick."

"Hey, no need to call me names, Vagina."

"No no, that's your nickname. Your real name is Richard."

"That's news to me."

"Well, yeah, you've lost your memory. And we've come to help." She smiled.

"What if I don't want help?" His sudden dark tone scared her. "What if I don't want to remember? I didn't ask for your help, you know."

"But Dick…don't you want to remember the good times we had?"

He was silent a long time. "…no."

"Well fine, ya Dickweed!" She pouted. "I didn't want my brother back anyways!"

He idly scratched his chin. "Who are you again?"

"You just sang an entire song about my name!"

"Me? Sing? No…" He waved his hand like want she had said was improbable. "Where are we?"

"It's an interrogation room, it's where the titan's interview criminals."

His eyebrows scrunched. "I'm no criminal."

"No, of course not. Calm down."

"Okay." He turned his back on her and went to the chair in the corner. He took a seat and then looked up. His face was surprised. "Well, howdy! My name is Black, but you can call me Black. When I brush my teeth, I like to watch my man boobs jiggle."

Barbara's lips set into a thin line as surveyed him.

"Left, right, left, right."

She let out a snort, despite her valiant efforts.

"You're kinda pretty." He acknowledged.

The girl blushed. "Oh thank you."

"Psh, way not as pretty as Starfire."

The alien 'eeped' in the other room.

"But, you remind me of those girls that stand on street corners at night. Well, I guess you can't really stand, can you?"

Jason was dying of laughter.

"Are you calling me a prostitute?!" Barbara indigently howled. She thrashed in her chair, fuming. "If it wasn't for this stupid thing, I'd be over there faster then you can say, 'Oh Lord Jesus the devil cometh!'"

"Barbara." Bruce's calm voice interrupted. "He's getting to you. Why don't you give Jason a try?"

"Yeah, like that's a good idea." She rolled her eyes. Never the less, she rolled out of the room.

Jason came in, hands in his pockets, cigarette between his teeth. "Well." He conceded.

Black vaulted over the table and slapped him across the face.

"Dick! What the hell?!"

"You were smoking. That causes lung cancer. That causes death. You are too young to die."

Jason took an even breath to calm down his already boiling rage. "My name is..."

"SHAKE ZULA, THE MIC RULE YA, THE OL SCHOOLAH, YOU WANT A TRIP? I BRING IT TO YA!" Black rapped.

"No, how about you don't interrupt me. Okay?"

"...number one in the hood, G."

"My name is Jason."

"Like...Jason Voorhees? The mass murderer?"

"What? No!"

"Does that make me Freddy Krueger? His gloves are kind of cool."

"Listen, the name's Jason Todd. Okay? You're Dick Grayson. Not Freddy...okay?"

"Okay dokie smokey!"

"Okay. Now, you and I...we're like brothers. Got it? Bruce took both of us in, 'cause we're both orphans."

"You are my brother?"

"Adopted brother." He clarified.

"I have a dearest bro bro!"

"Oh no..." Before anything else could be said, Black was sitting in his lap, hugging him. "I wuv my dearest bro bro!" He smiled, kicking his legs. "I won't let no evil clown kill my little bro bro." He pinched his cheek.

"Get off of-...wait, what did you just say?"

"Clowns, they freak me out man. They freak me out! It's like they're always happy...and they shouldn't be!"

"So you aren't speaking from experience when you say 'evil clown'?"

Images of a green haired psychopath popped up in his mind's eye, but he ignored it. "No...it's just a conspiracy theory...like aglets."

"Aglets?"

"The little plastic piece at the end of a shoelace. It's true purpose is sinister!"

Jason pushed the teen off of his lap and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, we're trying to help you. If you don't cooperate...well, you're going to have a bad time."

"We?"

"You just talked to Barbara!" Jason's face was slowly turning red with anger.

"Oh right, the manatee."

"Good. Now. What's your name?"

"My name is Black, but you can call me Black."

"NO NO NO! It's DICK! RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD?!"

"Well, you didn't need to get all Caps lock on me…"

Jason breathed deeply again. "Can you tell me anything about what happened? Why you've lost your memory?"

"No."

Jason did his very best to smile kindly, but it still came out as a grimace. "Nothing at all?"

"Nuh-uh." He pouted. "I don't want to talk to you, Mr. Poopy pants."

"...poopy pants?" Jason exasperated. "Okay, you know what? Fine. Be that way. I'll get someone else in here."

He stood up and turned to leave, but before he left, Black called out. "Bye bye, Bro bro!"

Jason shook his head and closed the door behind him. "Well that was a waste of time."

"Not necessarily," Bruce spoke up. "Did he notice he called you his little brother?"

"Bro bro." Barbara corrected.

"Yes, well, you look his age and maybe older. How did he know you were younger?"

Jason opened his mouth to answer, but then he shut it.

"It's all there, but the question is, how to get it out?"

"Master Bruce, may I give it a go?" Alfred spoke up. "We could give him that item that you brought along."

"Yeah, I think that would be our next move. I have a theory, still in the beginning stages. I'm not a psychologist."

"We will figure out what it is." Starfire stated confidently.

Bruce smirked at her optimism. He then looked out to Black sitting in the other room, who was picking scabs on his arm.

"Knock it off." He spoke through the mic.

Black was startled, "Yes, God!"

"Now," Bruce started. "We're going to start with cue dependency. In theory, when he sees something he once cherished, he'll remember the memory that went along with it."

"I'll go get it." Alfred said, already making his way out of the room.

"I don't understand why he acts so childish." Raven narrowed her eyes.

"The more you experience in life, the more you grow up. Dick's childhood was cut short, so I think his mind may have gone back to then."

Beast Boy cut in, "But then how does he know all those TV references and stuff? He remembers how to fight, too!"

"That's because that all part of his procedural memory. You remember those things differently then names, faces, and experiences."

Alfred then walked into the interrogation room with a black bag in hand and sat across the table from the boy in question. The man smiled at him, waiting for him to speak first.

"You're old."

Alfred's smile turned unimpressed. "Really, that's the best observation you can make?"

"Well, no. The amount of dust on your jacket shows that you're a butler, but your quality in clothing shows that it's a rich man that employs you. By the wrinkle lines around your lips and on your forehead, you give more into your job then you expected, a lot of worrying. Judging my the small scaring from burns on your hands, you were in the military for a couple years, and by the sternness in your eyes, I'd say as a doctor. Also by the blotchy color of your skin around your left temple, I would say you were sick with agent orange poisoning, meaning you were stationed in Vietnam. You're originally from brussels, judging by your accent. You are about sixty-five years of age and your favorite flavor of tea is earl gray."

The other room, except for Batman, stood in awe.

Alfred smiled again. "And you are?"

Black saluted. "My name is Black, but you can call me Black. I want to be a unicorn when I grow up, and shoot lasers out of my horn."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Are YOU going to tell me I'm this Dick guy? Because I don't want to be a dick."

"Not at all."

Black smiled.

"In fact, I have a present for you." The kind old man pulled the black bag up and set it on the table. From the inside, he withdrew a stuffed elephant and set it in front of Black. The teen sat in silence as his brain processed what he was seeing.

Quietly, he reached out and clutched it. "Zeeta…"

"That's right."

Sounds of the circus filled his ears and a joyful look overcame his face. "Just like my friend at the zoo!" In his mind's eyes, he saw a man handing him the toy. '_There you go sport_.' "This is from my parents! I remember!"

Alfred, again, nodded.

"Can I see them!? Can we go?! Please! I remember everything now! My dad is awesomely strong and he used to throw me up in the air and catch me! And-and my mom! She's the prettiest lady on the face of the earth. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes! Just like mine! And she has the best hugs! And then we were up on the trapeze and-…" He stopped, his smile fading. "The trapeze."

Alfred nodded again and urged him to continue.

Black sneered at the butler and clutched his toy, curling up instinctively. "No. I-I…I won't believe it." He pouted, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Master Richard, please."

"No! Why can't everyone just see me who I am?! MY NAME IS BLACK! Like darkness! Darkness is eternal, uncatchable, unlimited, and invincible! Black can do anything! Black can do everything Robin can't! Everything he couldn't!" At this point, tears were streaming down the boys face as he glared at Alfred.

As much as it broke his heart, the old butler still smiled kindly as his old charge yelled on and on without recognizing his face.

"You heartless old man! Why would you make me remember this!?" Still he clutched the elephant. "Please…" his anger ran out. "J-Just leave me alone."

Without another word, Alfred stood up and left. In the other room, he covered his face with one hand and panted.

"Alfred, would you like to help me make up some tea?" Raven asked quietly.

"Yes, my dear, that would be lovely, thank you." The two left.

Starfire had taken to sitting in a chair next to Barbara, but she was silent. Bruce continued to scribble his notes. Cyborg sat in the main chair with the controls. Beast Boy leaned against the wall in the corner. Finally, Jason stood out in hall, taking a well needed drag on his cigarette.

"Well, Mr. Batman?" Starfire spoke up.

"Anterograde and Retrograde Amnesia, Repression, Confabulation, Psychosis, High perceptive ability. I think I know what's wrong with him, but just to make sure, I'm going in." The man stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Cyborg, shut out the lights."

"Sure thing."

Black had just finished setting up Zeeta so she stood on the table when the lights when out. He stayed in his spot when the door slowly swung open. "Who it is?" He called. There was no reply. All was silent. "Hello? Seriously, answer me…this ain't funny…"

Suddenly, something swooped in, grabbed his arm and pulled him up from his seat.

"Batman!" He blurted out. Shocked at his own lips, Black stared into the shadows as the hand set him back in his seat.

"Hit the light Cyborg."

The lights above ignited, blindingly. Black had to blink rapidly.

"Alright," Bruce sat across from Black, legs crossed. "Have you had any chest pains?"

"My chest is always tight…" Black was still in a state of shock.

"Any insomnia?"

"I can't sleep very well at night…" he confessed.

"Ever experience any uncontrollable movement in your limbs?"

"All the time, but how…?"

"Shush. In due time. Nausea?"

"What's that?" Black asked timidly.

"Feeling like you're going to puke."

"Yes…"

"Okay…" Bruce wrote it all down. "Look at me."

The boy snapped his head up, and Bruce saw pure trepidation in his eyes. He said nothing.

"Acute paralysis in the muscles controlling the eye, and blue tint around the lips." He wrote more stuff down.

Black bit his lip and reached for Zeeta.

"Don't touch it." Bruce glanced at him. "Now, where did this thing come from?" He nudged the elephant.

"Um..my father."

"That's a 'who', I asked 'where'." He said sternly.

"I-I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You've told me."

Black looked nervously around and couldn't find an answer. Suddenly, it hit him. "Uh…Africa!"

"Africa?" Bruce wasn't surprised.

"Y-yeah! That's right! My parents were scientists and there was this monkey and-…"

Bruce held up a hand to make him stop. "Confabulation."

"What?"

"That was a confabulation. You nor your parents ever went to Africa."

"But-...But-…"

"Someone told you that story, and your brain filled up the gap in your memory with it. It never happened."

Black put his head in his hands, his mind reeling.

"What does this spark in you?" Bruce set a needle on the table.

Black shrunk away from it, but he needn't say a thing.

"What does this spark in you?" This time he set a little blue tablet on the metal surface.

With an inhuman speed, Black swiped the drug and swallowed it.

"It's a placebo, by the way. You're going to have to wean off of that."

Black grunted and put his head on the desk.

"I'm going to give you a scenario, and I want you to finish it."

Black nodded.

"It's night time and you hear a gun shot, you rush to the scene to find your friend injured. When your back is turned, the crook shoots you. What happens?"

"Well, then I'd have a giant gaping hole in my shoulder! Probably bleed to death!" Bruce could hear the frustration in his voice. He didn't like not having the upper hand as he had with the others.

"I never said where you got shot." Bruce provided.

Black sat dumbfounded and wide-eyed.

"One more question." Black nodded him to continue. "What did you eat when you were out on your own?"

Finally, a question not so probing. "Whatever I could find. Chip crumbs, old bread, sometimes the Chinese restaurants would let me have their white rice. Oh, and lots and lots of water."

Bruce nodded his head. "That's enough for tonight." He snatched the stuffed animal from the table.

Black watched in sadness as the mean man left the room with his friend. Fat tears started to form.

In the other room, Bruce let out a huge sigh. "This is much worse then I could have feared."

Starfire looked in despair.

"Not saying that it'll be impossible, but we're going to need to stay a couple of days."

"No prob," Cyborg smiled. "We'll get you guys set up in the guest rooms."

"Barbara?" Starfire spoke up. "Would you like to stay in my room? We can stay up late doing each other's hair and doing the swapping of stories about Robin! And…if you need help with anything, I'll be right there."

"Thank you Starfire, I would really appreciate it."

Beast Boy smiled at the other spunky teen. "Hey Jason-…"

"You want a death wish?"

"Jason," Bruce warned. "He's being hospitable."

"Doesn't make him smell any less like wet dog."

"Be polite."

He grimly smiled. "Thank you for the kind offer, but I must decline."

Starfire looked over to see Black weeping in the other room. "Um…"

"Let it be." Bruce said determined. "It's the repression. By tomorrow morning, he won't remember most of the things brought up tonight. It's best if we leave before you let him out. He's had enough stress." Despite how harsh Bruce had been earlier, Starfire could see the concern written all over his face.

In her room, Starfire helped Babs roll out a futon to sleep on. "Is it difficult? Not being able to use your legs?"

"Eh, sometimes. Most of the time it's just annoying. I'm working on a bio-suit though. One that will allow me to move artificially."

"Like Cyborg?"

She laughed. "Sort of."

"I am going to get a glass of water while you get changed. Do you desire anything?"

"Water's fine, thanks."

The alien left her new friend alone and made her way to the common room. On the way there, she passed Bruce in Robin's office, shuffling papers around.

"Mr. Batman?"

"This kid is such an enigma, his room is fit as a fiddle, but his office looks like hell had an auction."

"What are you attempting to do?"

"I'm just going to do some research, the sooner we figure this out, the better. I can't stay here forever, Gotham needs me…" Then he lowered his tone. "But Dick needs me more."

"We all appreciate you coming out here to help. It means very much."

She smiled at her. "Think nothing of it."

Starfire continued her way down to the Ops room, coming out of one of the side doors. Surprised, she ceased movement when she saw Black kneeling by his makeshift bed.

"Thank you for sending the titans to find me, so that I could have a warm place to sleep. I pray for my new family as they put up with my scatterbrainy-ness. I pray for Beast Boy, that he'll warm up to me and we can be friends. I pray that Cyborg doesn't mind me occasionally trashing his tower and I pray that Raven doesn't get annoyed by me. I pray for Starfire's patience, and I ask that you strengthen her, because she really misses Robin."

The alien leaned against the wall, feeling guilty for listening, but unable to stop.

"I pray for Barbara, I hope her legs feel better and that she's not too mad at me for calling her a prostitute manatee. I also ask that you make Jason stop smoking, because I don't want him to die. And I pray for the other two older guys that didn't introduce themselves, because they seemed really nice…well, not really, but I think they're just grumpy and miss that Richard guy." Starfire heard a crackling sound and a sniff. "And…wherever Robin is…keep him safe. All this in your name I pray, Amen."

For the second time, Starfire realized that Black really wasn't as insane as everyone else thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like this chapter is a lot shorter. But, it's also necessary. Enjoy! And sorry for the long wait! School has been crazy. As I've mentioned before, I'm working on another story at the same time, going back an forth between the two. It's a Cinderella fic called, 'So This Is Love'. If you like Disney/Romance and Drama/Abuse, check it out! Enjoy!

* * *

Black angrily looked at the door in front of him. His feet had led him here of their own accord. It was the middle of the night once again. His sleep cycle was finished and he was bored all alone. Now he wished he had stayed back in the common room. He took a bite out of the raw tomato he stole from the kitchen.

In front of him, the name 'Robin' was engraved in the heavy metal door. "You." He spat. "You make me sick. You faker. Everyone loves you. Everyone holds such high expectations for you. but you know what you really are? You're a phony. You're a coward with really great hair!" He chucked the tomato at high speed to the door, spattering red juice everywhere.

"Great." He mumbled to himself. "I should probably clean that up before morning." He let out a groan, a bit louder then he meant to.

Suddenly, the door to the room two down swished open. He grimaced, feeling bad he had woken up one of his new friends. But then he realized that room was not a bedroom. Was there someone else awake? Or an intruder? Black clenched his fists, ready to defend himself. From the room emerged a black cloaked figure. His cowl had pointed ears and a bat shaped emblem blazed on his chest. The man was huge, and loomed towards him.

For a moment, Black panicked, the stranger intimidating him. Then he remembered the man he had seen early the day before.

"Batman?" He asked in a hushed voice.

The masked man gave a smirk. "Good to see I left an impression."

Putting two and two together, Black figured that this was the same man from the night before. The one that scared him.

"It's late," Batman stated. "You should be in bed."

"So should you. But here we are."

"I'm on my to bed now." He countered.

"And I just woke up. I can't sleep."

"Nightmares." It was more of a statement the a question.

Black simpered.

"Here," seemingly out of nowhere, the man withdrew the stuffed elephant from earlier. "Take this and go back to sleep."

The boy looked up to his forgotten mentor and replied earnestly. "Thank you." With that, they both returned to bed.

In the morning, Black awoke to someone shuffling in the kitchen. They were going to great lengths to be quiet, but the sounds did not escape Black's keen senses. He sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, Master Ri-...Black, Master Black." Alfred corrected himself.

Black tilted his head, looking and the elderly man. "Why are you up so early?"

"I always wake up this early. I'm making breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"May I help?" He requested.

"of course." Alfred smiled. "Ever made waffles?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, you do that, and I'll cook the bacon and eggs."

"Yes sir!" He repeated.

A peasant silence fell over them as they worked. Alfred brewed tea for both of them. "So," he began. "I believe we got off to a rough start yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. You miss him, and you're trying to help. But as I've said before, I don't want to remember who I was."

Alfred took this into consideration, but then threw a curve ball at him. "Do you like Starfire?"

Black didn't skip a beat. "Do ducks like water?"

"Suppose this scenario then. Imagine it was Starfire who went missing three months ago, and a girl, who matched her identity perfectly showed up later. But, this girl had no remembrance of being Starfire, instead, she called herself by the name Purple and acted completely different from who she used to be. Despite all this, you knew for a fact it was her, but she didn't want to remember. What would you do?"

Black silently took the waffle from the iron and poured more batter in. Then he answered. "I would want her to remember...remember me."

"People change, Master Black. And we need to love them regardless of who they become. But no one likes to be forgotten."

A moment of clarity came over the boy, now he didn't feel so broken hearted. These people that upsetted him, they really didn't mean to be malicious about it. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Alfred." The old butler smiled.

"Oh, you're one of those people that have two names, right? Do I call you Al? Or Fred?"

"Whichever you prefer."

Black was quiet and then spoke delicately. "What did I use to call you?"

"Dick called me Al, but sometimes when I nagged him, he'd sarcastically call me 'mom'."

Black outright laughed. "Mom! I'll call you that! Thanks mom!"

One by one, the other titans and guests trickled in for breakfast, until there was only one missing. Black was braiding Starfire's hair when Bruce burst into the room, his hair disheveled and bags under his eyes.

"Master Bruce, you look awful! Did you get any rest last night?"

"Korsakoff's psychosis." He stated.

"Gesundheit!" Black shouted.

"Excuse me?" Alfred asked.

"It was just a theory, but everything lines up! I was up all night researching it! He has Korsakoff's psychosis!"

"Okay, but what does that mean?"

Everyone was attentive and listening, except for the person it concerned the most. Black continued playing with Starfire's hair, and making airplane noises.

"It's a mental disability caused by a thiamine deficiency. Problem is, I don't know how he got it. Obviously, he hasn't had a very healthy diet, but this goes beyond eating garbage. If we could just get him to remember what happened three months ago..."

"Can't we just give him thiamine?" Cyborg asked.

"We could try, but since he's been here, he's been eating very well. Lots of greens."

"What if we gave him an IV?" Suggested Raven.

Jason scoffed. "You think he would sit still long enough for that?"

They collectively looked at Black, who had miraculously fashioned Starfire's hair into a perfect double helix.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know, make him run around until he's exhausted?"

"Do you know how wired that guy is?" Beast Boy raised. "The words 'rest and relaxation' are not in his vocabulary."

"Still," Bruce scratched his chin. "I'd like to see what he's got."

Black sang to himself, "Banzai, buk choy, wise guy, water boy, light shine bright in the Yukon tonight!"

"Hey Black!" Bruce called over to the boy.

"Yes master!" Black saluted.

"Would you join us for a work out this afternoon?"

"Psh, do bears ride motorcycles?"

The was a long pause before Jason whispered. "Do they?"

In the training room, Bruce prepared a set of skill tests to measure Black's abilities. He was curious to see what the dynamic change was, if there was at all. Cyborg supplied the Dark Knight with the most recent charts Robin had filled out.

Black came into the room, his hair slicked back from hair gel, sunglasses, and Robin's work out pants. His many scars were visible on his torso, despite the red beater he wore. He could care less though. Walking through the doors, he walked with a slouched posture and exaggerated shoulder movement.

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..." He whipped off his glasses and fist pumped. "I'm sexy and I know it!" He carelessly whipped his arm around and galloped like he was riding a bull.

Bruce was not amused.

Jason caught the look on this face and called out to Black, barely containing his laughter. "Daddy didn't raise no hoe!"

Black stopped immediately and looked put off. "Dude! You threw off my groove!"

"Alright, children." Bruce interrupted. "Let's get started. Black, front and center."

The delusional boy skipped up and stood rim rod straight, his hand in an 'L' shape on his forehead.

"I want to see what you're capable of, so we have some tests to run. Cyborg, if you please..."

The robot man spoke up from the control panel. "We'll start you out on our indoor obstacle course. Starfire will do it first to see how it's done." Then he called over to the alien. "Remember Star, no flying!"

"Comprehended!" She called back.

A red light on the wall told her to get into position. Yellow, she crouched. Green, she was gone.

Black watched in admiration as she slipped through the obstacles, no problem. Lasers grazed passed her hair, sharp claws swiped and missed her skin. At the end, she landed perfectly and elegantly on her toes, not a hair out of place.

"How did I do?" She asked Cyborg.

"Almost matched your best time, by two seconds."

She snapped her fingers. "Flortoga!"

Jason looked interested. "Can I give it a try before der Schwärze?"

Black pouted. "Go ahead, Sir Tootsalot."

Jason gave Black a strange look, but took up his spot at the starting line.

The new Robin's moves were no where near as graceful as Starfire's. He had started training under Batman only a few months ago, and was eager to impress the man. Unfortunately, Batman was not easily impressed, not after the sheer talent that radiated from his first protégé. Still, Bruce was proud of the progress the boy had made in the first few months.

Panting, Jason finished his bout. "That's a really nice course. You should try it, Bruce."

The older man acknowledged him. "Maybe later...Black, would you like to try now?"

The boy scratched his chin. "Do I have to do it like that?"

Bruce considered. "No...I guess you can do it anyway you want."

"Great!" He happily tottered over to the starting point.

"You ready?" Cyborg called.

"Whenever you are, you delicious chocolate man!"

Giggling came from the teens as Cyborg shook his head and reset the test.

"Nanananananana...DUN...DUN. DUN. DUN...DUN DUN DUNNNN..." He started.

The green light signaled at Black started. Right from the start, he started showing his cleverness and intelligence. He took a separate route, still through the course, but the less dangerous way. Lasers were guided so they aimed at him, but he moved so that not only avoided them, but they took out each other. Then he surprised everyone as he sang while he moved. "_Risin' up back on the street. Did my time, took my chances. Went the distance now I'm back on my feet, just a man and his will to survive_." He even threw in a few dance moves."

"What is he doing?" BB asked, flabbergasted.

"He grew up in he center ring." Bruce explained. "He lives for entertainment. Even if he doesn't show it normally. It's like…a part of his childhood essence is coming out now."

"Huh." The green teenager mostly understood, but just watched as Black performed more amazing feats of agility.

"_So many times, it happens too fast, you trade your passion for glory. Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past, you must fight just to keep them alive... It's the Eye of the Tiger, it's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eyeeeeeee_…"

Bruce normally would have yelled at him to concentrate on the course, but instead he just observed.

"..._of the tiger_!" He ended with a fist pump as the drones exploded behind him.

"Holy...moley..." Beast Boy watched in awe.

"Whoo! Didja see that, son?! Bang! Pow! Whoosh! Zing!" He laughed wildly to himself as he ran to Bruce, grabbed his hands and danced around. "I did it! I did it! Leedle leedle leedle leee!"

"Unhand me." Bruce spoke stoically.

"What's next huh? Huh!? Huh?! Uh-huh?! Huh!"

"Calm your tits, kid." Bruce looked over his chart. "Matched Dick's best time."

"Yay! I'm a match! Just rub my butt, and I'm on fire!"

"This is just one of many tests, so don't think you're out of the woods yet."

Each Titan, and guest, took turns training with Black, both in combat and in other forms. Starfire made him do a strength test, in which he placed only a few marks higher than Robin. Cyborg tested him in the tech realm, how to use the computer, how to run certain diagnostics, how to repair gadgets, etc. He failed. Bruce conducted more athletic tests and Black excelled in all of them.

Beast Boy quizzed him in an unorthodox sense. He guided the teen to Robin's room, or his bathroom to be more precise, and commanded him to style his hair using gel.

"Sir, I do not understand the practicality of this assignment." Black wondered.

"All in due time." Beast Boy replied, mysteriously. "Make sure to make it spiky." The green teenager left the boy alone in the bathroom to work.

He emerged a few moments later, a very anime-ish style growing from his head. "What do you think? Is it me? It's me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, if you can go super saiyan."

"Kameeeeekkaaaaameeeee...hhaaaaaaaaa!"

"You're retarded."

"So did I pass?"

"Not even close." He picked up a framed news clipping of Robin. "Do it like this."

"Next you're going to be criticizing the style of my nails, or how much lint is in my belly button."

The next time he tried, he came close to the right style. Not exact, but close.

One such test was a essay that Barbara handed him.

"Now, I want you to write a page on the difference between good and evil. Do you think you can do that?"

Black stared at the notebook and pencil she provided for him. "Um..."

"Yes?"

"I don't..." He picked up the pencil and examined it. "I don't know how to write."

"Of course you do." Barbara reiterated. "You just haven't done it in a while. Like riding a bike, or doing a backflip. Once you know it, you never forget." She pushed the paper closer to him. "Take as much time as you need. I'll leave you alone." She smiled as she rolled away.

Black sat at the counter in the kitchen. Most of the other titans sat watching tv, Jason and Barbara included. Bruce read the paper at the table nearby and Alfred was making something, Starfire trying to assist.

Black watched everyone with a calculated glance. How to start? He glanced back at the paper, tapping his fingers on the table. An idea popped into his clever head as he peered up as the author continued to write. He copied the what he saw onto his paper.

_Black is amazing and full of charm grace, and he should be the next president, because Obama is a dooty head_.

The author tried to backspace but knew it was useless. What was written could not be undone.

"Oh Bar-ba-ra!" He spoke properly.

"Finished already?"

"No, I needs another sheet."

"It only needs to be one page."

"I know!" He threw up his hands. "But I need to organize my thoughts!"

"Oh, I see." She nodded.

Cyborg overheard the conversation. "There's a empty notebook in the top drawer. He can use that."

The red head wheeled over to Black, and handed him the pad. "Take as much time as you need."

Bruce looked up from his paper. "Write something you'll be proud of." He added.

Black saluted and went back to work.

An hour later, a pile of crumpled papers sat on the floor. Black had a sloppy page in front of him, upside down as he was ashamed. Ink was on his hands and face, his tapping fingers on the counter, nervously.

Barbara came to check on him. "Are you done?"

He said nothing, but shoved the page forward and stood. Shaking, he went around the kitchen, opening cabinets and searching for things.

Barbara watched him curiously. Bruce stood silently and walked over to Cyborg. "Can you lock the doors to the common room?"

The robotic teen peered over to Black, then activated a code on his arm.

"Bruce..." Barbara lifted the crumpled sheet. "You need to look at this."

The older man tread over to counter and snatched up the paper. As he read it, his eyes went wide.

_Good and Evil_

_By Black_

_What is good and what is evil? Are they things? Or only adjectives? Where does man fall between those two? Is man both? Yes. Man chooses his side, and lives in opposition with himself as his nature is good, but his body is evil. Man was made tainted, evil right from the beginning, but pure in soul and heart. _

_Can a man be measured by his actions? Does a man that does good by day and bad by night become nothing? No. It's his intent. His mind. Evil is sneaky and clever, evil deceives and lies. But evil is appealing and easy. Good is straightforward, but hard. No matter how hard we strive for the best in life, we always fall short. No matter how hard we try...we can never win against ourselves. But those who are strong are meant to strive for greatness, to stop those who are weak in heart. Sometimes, we fail. _

_What if we're supposed to fail? What happens when we become perfect? There's only good. Then no evil will exist to oppose it. Good always wins, but evil goes on. Where there is light, a shadow is cast. Until the end of our days, evil will always be. As long as there is white, there will be Black. White is good. Black is evil. _

_I am evil._

Bruce studied the frantic teen, who was still snooping in the cabinets.

"Why would you write this?" He asked.

Black whipped back and stared at Bruce. His razor like gaze met his own ice eyes, but his normal freakish smile was gone. He said nothing.

Bruce, frustrated, folded the sheet and stuck it in his pocket. The rest of the team heard the comment and watched the strange boy. Black scratched at his arm as he mumbled incoherently. He hurried to the door and attempted to leave. But when the door didn't open, he pounded on the metal. "Open up!"

This got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Black?" Starfire asked.

He clenched his fists, looking away. "I just need some air."

"Well, allow me to come with you." She raised.

"No!" He shouted back. "No...I just need a moment alone." He huffed.

"Come here." Bruce demanded.

Black didn't move.

"Come. Here. Now." His sharp bark startled everyone.

The kid shuffled over, his hands ringing. He stood in front of his former mentor and stared him in the face.

"You're shaking. Eyes bloodshot. Lids twitching. You weren't headed outside, were you." He narrowed his eyes.

Black challenged him by narrowing his eyes as well.

"There's none of it left. I got rid of it."

Black let out a moan before angry tears started to spill over. He gripped Bruce's neck and shook him. "Why?! Why did you do that?!" He spat through clenched teeth. The titans all jumped to their feet at the sudden attack.

"Black!" Starfire cried. His irrational behavior scared her.

Bruce wretched his hands away from his throat. "There's one left."

Black looked with adrenaline. Bruce reached into his pocket and withdrew a green bottle with a thick white cap. "Prescription strength Valium. You want it?"

"Give it to me!" He reached for it.

Bruce kept him at bay. "I'll give it to you, under one condition."

Black's breath came out in heavy pants, he licked his lips.

"If you give me what's in your back pocket."

Black's face filled with despair as his hand unconsciously reached back. "Oh no, I can't...I can't!"

"Certainly, you can. If you think this is more important." He shook the pill bottle.

Black pulled out a piece of paper, and studied the faces on it.

"Who are they?" Bruce knew the answer to that question, but wanted to see what Black would say.

"They..." He gulped. "They are my parents."

"And where did you get that?"

"I stole it, from Robin's room."

"And why, pray tell, do you think that Robin had a picture of your parents in his room? Let alone framed, on his bed stand?"

The boy stared at the happy faces, his finger tracing their outlines. He stood frozen in his spot. The group watched him carefully. Black shoved the picture into Bruce's hands. "Take it! Take it and leave me alone! Keep the Valium, keep your tests and experiments to yourself! I've had enough of these nightmares! Just leave me alone!" He gripped his head and ran for the door. Bruce signaled Cyborg to release the lock. Black was gone.

Starfire stepped over to Bruce. "Should I go find him?"

"No." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let him go for now. He won't listen to anyone in that state."

"But there must be something we can do! He cannot stay like this forever."

"I know. There's one last punch I could pull. We just need to convince him that being Robin is better then being Black."

"How will we do that?"

"He seems to view Robin's failures as his argument, if we can convince him that Black's memories need to be repressed, he may take up the persona of Robin, once again."

"Genius!" Alfred clapped. "But we don't know anything about Black's origins. How will you persuade him to go back?"

Bruce sighed. "Another long night of research. I'll get started on it now."

"What about Black?" Barbara asked.

Bruce had begun to leave the room, but stopped.

"Haven't we bothered him enough today?"


End file.
